


A Werewolf and a Zombie, a Pack and a Horde

by Jena_ch



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Gore, Intersex, Intersex Zed, Lesbian Sex, Organs, Other, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Zed is genderqueer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jena_ch/pseuds/Jena_ch
Summary: The whole story had changed and Zed knew it. Because Zed was not a boy. They were not interested in Adisson, or girls, either. They weren't kind and popular.What they were was a Zombie who would not stay under the human's control.They were the monster hiding in the dark. The predator observing from afar with a gold-green stare.And in the darkness of the forbidden forest, the monsters so feared met and began to plot.Or Zed is quick to get rid of their z-band and stop listening. And Wyatt is there when that happen.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen & Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus, Wynter Barkowitz & Willa Lykensen & Wyatt Lykensen, Zed Necrodopoulus & Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus & Zoey Necrodopoulus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Werewolf and a Zombie, a Pack and a Horde

Zombies are the norm in Seabrook. The Blacksheep, the shame, of the city. They all live in Zombietown in peace, guarded by the special forces of human and the z-bands to ensure they do not lose control, and lead normal lives where they go to work or school.

No one goes in or out of Zombietown except for some officials and the special forces. If someone see through the fences, they don’t see anything to care about. But the town is made of old houses that are falling apart, all clothes are of poor quality or rags of uniforms. All objects came out of hand me down or garbage. Food as no quality. And all work, you’ll find, is a post with bad work condition of some sort. Or extremely hard.

And everyone lives like so in Zombitown.

Until today.

Today, a full year of high school zombie student will get to join the humans in there school in a attempt to bring the two species closer.

“This is going to be great!” Exclaimed Eliza from her spot on the floor. “Finally, a chance to show who Zombie are! That we are more than just monster man-eating and crazy. That we can live together. We’ll finally get a proper education too. “

She threw a glare toward the shadow above her when she heard swearing in the zombie tongue but ignored it in favour of her friend. Bonzo was seating on a metal beam abandoned hear, his feet tapping the floor in a unknow rhythm as he ate and listened at the same time.

“There’ll be better things too. From food to tools to learn like instruments, books or computers.” The young zombie continued. “The music class would probably be about classical things but if you can find a club or others that like mixing like you, you’d be set. I can’t wait to have my hands on their computers and books. I know the birds up there would like that too!”

She looked up again. This time, a thin leg clad in a red shoe and jeans was dangling in the air.

“It’s not going to happen quite like that.” Warned a voice whose pitch rested oddly well in between high and low, female and male.

Actually, Zed usually spoke with a low hushed voice. But they just seemed to have a voice a little bit too high and clear. And it got worse as they would speak with more energy.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Even with this program, they don’t want to make friends. And they won’t be that kind.”

Eliza’s shoulder fell and she opened her mouth to say something. Yet, she found no words. Bonzo spoke for her, asking what they could do.

“ _A revolution.”_ Answered a low gravelly voice as the conversation slipped into Zombitongue.

“ _We lost once, we could easily lose again.”_

 _“We flee?”_ Proposed hopefully Bonzo but his friends shut him down.

What city would accept to take on the burden? Why would Seabrook leave them alone?

“ _Then we make them accept us! Like this program is supposed to do!”_ Exclaimed Eliza and, far above her where she could not see, Zed and Zachary shared a grimace.

Zed knew it wouldn’t happen. Not if they didn’t get Addison in love with the Zombie, if not a Zombie. But Zed, in this world, would not fall for the white haired girl. Zed, in this world, was very different.

“ _How? We’re different. They want everything the same.”_

_“We show them different is better.”_

Zachary groaned, the sound turning naturally into an ominous growl, disagreeing with the girl as usual but Zed send him a sly look.

 _“ Don’t they love the spotlight?”_ They said and the other three perked up as they caught on. _“Don’t they want to be the best? For everyone to see them? Or do they want to be forgotten, pale copies in the crowd?”_

_“See!? It can work!”_

_“From perfect order to that kind of chaos is still going to be hard.”_

_“But if we get it, damn. It’s perfect.”_ Insisted Zed.

“ _Could we use our parties?”_ Proposed Bonzo through a mouthful. _“Invite them to ours, be friendly, and get invited to theirs?”_

_“Great idea, but only good and trusted kids. And we won’t show them our little ones either.”_

_“This is going to be awesome!”_ Squealed Eliza and the sound reverberated through the old manufactory in an inhuman high pitch. _“I can’t wait for zombies to get to go everywhere they want. Do everything they want. Get everything they want! Free without curfew, patrols, rules or z-bands!”_

_“Speaking of z-bands. How’s your project going?”_

_“Slow.”_ She sighed, turning her face toward the zombie before smirking. _“But steady.”_

Zed and Zachary finally appeared from the side of them beam they were seating on, identical smirks on their face. Both had lean frames of muscle made to be agile. And both wore easy to move zombie uniform with well worn shoes. Zachary had a mess of wild spike and curls for hair. They would create a long mane around him that he would braid the side of for style because he never stopped any strand of the shorter strands to fall over his face. His eyes were a startling golden-green in heavy lidded eyes. Zed looked mostly male, with almost the same build as their friend, yet their hips were a bit too wide and their shoulder not enough which could really make someone question. They wore their hair mostly long, tangling from his arms and getting caught everywhere when they were not put into a thin braid, but half of them created a mane of short spike around their skull. Zed’s eyes were golden-green and set in wide sockets, giving them an imposing stare.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net under jéna-chan.  
> Please forgive and warn me about all and any inacurracies about intersex. Don't mind the imagination going father than reality too much on such matter, please.
> 
> Édit: i apologies for previously using the word hermaphrodite. I didn't Know it was a slur. It isn't in french. Still Zed is both mâle and female.


End file.
